


Irrevocable

by Sommersets



Category: South Park
Genre: Adult Content, Aged up characters, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Psychological Drama, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, basically a lot of fluff with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommersets/pseuds/Sommersets
Summary: The line between reality and fiction is often blurred. He hoped the fatal crash was a mere dream and not a memory.A somewhat romantic ghost story written for Cryle Week day 4 - regrets.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cryle Week 2020





	Irrevocable

Kyle was out late again. He checked the phone for any text messages that might have gone unseen. It was the third time this week that the dinner he made would go uneaten. The redhead stubbornly maintained that drinking with co-workers was the main part of the job; as if working twelve-hour long days didn’t count. _Sorry, can’t tonight. Everyone’s at happy hour. Gotta go._ Excuses kept mounting whenever he picked up the phone. He wondered if Kyle would be able to keep his promise and at least be on time for tomorrow. Tomorrow was their third anniversary, and god forbid if he had to send a calendar invite to Kyle’s work email just to get him home at a decent hour. He was married to a workaholic, as much as Craig hated that word; there was no better way to describe the career-driven twenty-six year old. Since he fast-tracked the promotion to assistant controller, Kyle was working harder than ever before. Even at this hour, he would be buried neck-deep in reports; compiling sales forecasts and tax binders. But as busy as he was, Kyle would always return his calls. He registered an old Mariah Carey song to Craig’s number. It first played at homecoming and was the first song they slow-danced to. It was their special thing. Kyle jokingly called the cheesy ringtone his hubby alert, causing Craig to scoff. He wondered if anyone other than Kyle still used ringtones in this day and age; but truly, he appreciated the gesture. 

Finally, Craig received a text back that he would need about three hours more to get home and to not wait up for him. The alarm clock flashed 11:00 p.m.; glowing red in the darkness of the room. As Craig stroked the contours of his gold wedding band, skimming over the inner coating engraved with their intertwined initials, he sighed imperceptibly. He had an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, so there was no reason for him to stay up and try to match Kyle’s schedule. With heavy thoughts weighing on his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt again that night; the same nightmare that he would give anything to never see again. And, unlike other bad dreams that fade in the light of day, this one was recountable down to the minute details; almost like a recording seared into his brain. And, the visions haunted him. It was part of why he argued Kyle about something as mundane as a late schedule, though he never offered up any rationale for the outbursts. The dream sequence always started out the same. A truck runs a red light and strikes his husband’s parked vehicle. Kyle is trapped under the crumpled, burning wreckage. The paramedics swarm onto the scene, far too late to save him. He can only watch, frozen, as a copy of himself opens the door, and police cruisers pull into the driveway. Watch his trembling form break down on the porch as the officers break the news. At 3:13 a.m., Craig woke up in a cold, sticky sweat, feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. Kyle said that he would be home by now. Maybe it wasn’t a dream this time, but a premonition. In a panic, he fumbled for his phone in the dark.

It couldn't be true. The collision had happened in his dreams countless times before, but still, he had to make sure.

With shaking hands, he pulled up his contacts and pushed the dial button to contact Kyle. It went straight to voicemail.

He tried again, and this time sent out a text. Immediately, the send failure message greeted him. 

_Fuck._ He was at a loss, but maybe Kyle’s phone was low on battery or he turned it off while he was driving, to lessen distractions. Or...his brain veered towards darker thoughts, maybe it was the alternative. Craig shook his head, no, it couldn’t be true. He didn’t want it to be true. 

He slouched over in worry. Thankfully, the familiar hum of the car engine pulling up in the driveway absolved him.

Craig sat up in bed, feeling welcome relief as sounds of Kyle's soft footsteps filled the hallway.

"You're really late. I thought you died." 

"Oh." Kyle gazed at him, bemused as he set down his coat on the rack. "Is that what you thought? My bad. I forgot to text you when I was actually getting home." Kyle saw a distressed look flash across his husband's face. Craig citing every detail he could recall from his nightmare, listing a myriad of concerns on driving at night. And, when he finally finished rambling, Kyle laughed lightly and settled into his arms.

"You got this worried about me over a dream?"

He brushed pieces of Craig's bangs from his face.

"I'm learning something new about you every day."

The light of the moon revealed the flushed young man positioned in his lap. The redhead ran his fingers through the dark locks of his lover's hair as their lips melted together in a slow, lingering kiss.

"Hey. Let's go to bed." Kyle whispered hotly, tickling the base of his ear.

A breathy sigh escaped from his mouth as Kyle pushed him down on the sheets.

“And by bed, you mean- Nah, I refuse to go back to sleep now.” Craig teased. Kyle rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated as he started to strip off his dress shirt, “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

The subtlety wasn’t lost as the redhead climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Where did you learn this move?” 

“Obviously, from starring in backdoor sluts.” The redhead replied teasingly but unleashed a small yelp of surprise as the man beneath him started to grind his hips slowly against his. 

“Hoe.” Craig sported a grin. Kyle’s coquettish act was endearing. He kissed the redhead’s nape and slowly worked his way up to a smooth jawline, despite his protests that it tickled. 

“Shut up. You’re gonna call in sick tomorrow.” Kyle bit his lip and smiled, “Cuz your ass is getting plowed tonight.” He stripped off his pants, kicking it to the side. 

“Mm, No. I’m topping.” Craig pressed his hardened cock against his husband, watching the tips of his ears slowly turn a shade of red almost as dark as his hair at the role-reversal. “You’re gonna ride me.” He whispered hotly into receptive ears. 

Slim hands worked deftly to remove Craig’s boxers before hesitating. Kyle lowered himself back down shamefaced, unable to perform the request. But, Craig was caught off guard when the redhead bent over and took him into his mouth. 

The young man met his gaze, smiling like the cat that got the cream. “Fuck.” Craig arched his back as Kyle ran his tongue over the tip, teasing it lightly before gliding back down and swallowing him whole. He was getting really good at this, and Craig wondered when he trained his gag reflex to this level. 

He lasted ten more minutes of this before he came, with the redhead in his lap dutifully swallowing every drop. Kyle climbed up and pecked him lightly on the lips. “Kinky,” Craig observed, the kiss left a slightly salty aftertaste on his tongue. The redhead hummed happily in agreement. 

Kyle stripped off the last article of clothing before stepping into the shower. “I’m going to call in tomorrow and work from home, so we can celebrate properly okay?” 

“Okay.” Craig nodded. He was looking forward to more.

Craig squinted his eyes at the rays of bright sunlight that streamed in through the window. He rolled over to turn off the incessant alarm and groaned. The digital display showed 9 a.m. He reached to grab his phone as Kyle walked into the room. 

“You overslept so I called in for you already.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Uh-huh, no problem.” Kyle grinned wide and yanked on the sheets. “Now, get up. We’re gonna get breakfast and continue right where we left off. Get ready for part deux.” 

Craig wasted no time pulling aside the covers. 

"Happy anniversary, _babe_." Kyle stood poised in the doorway and blew him a kiss. 

Life was good. Sex was good. And the aftermath was mind-blowingly good. The sun had set and evening came. They laid awake in bed, holding each other. He wished he could freeze time in this perfect moment. Craig was content holding the smaller man in his arms; wondering how in the world he was so lucky in this life that the latter chose him. He voiced that thought out loud as Kyle turned around in his arms to face him. Alluring green eyes met steel grey ones. He was totally captivated by the intense, steady gaze drawing him in.

“Bad taste in guys, probably.” A light, playful laugh rang out and he responded by squeezing the young man in his arms. Craig moved to nuzzle his partner’s neck, spreading the faint scent of his aftershave on Kyle’s skin as he squirmed around. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we could just stay like this... forever?”Craig mused after the redhead stopped resisting, resting against his chest. 

Kyle smiled wryly. “Mhmm, it was really irresponsible of us to call in sick today. Try it again a couple more times and we might not have jobs.” 

“Yeah.” Craig settled into silence as he struggled with telling Kyle. Would he find it weird that he was so hung up about a dream after all this time? That was the real reason behind why he didn’t want them to leave this couch or go anywhere for that matter. 

“Hey. Tell me what’s on your mind.” The redhead prodded gently. He could sense that something was bothering his husband, and that it wasn’t new. He had seen that look on his face before. 

So Craig told him- the vivid dreams of the accident - his nightly insomnia and fear of not seeing Kyle ever again. 

The redhead listened intently to his recount. Then, he leaned over and kissed Craig tenderly on the lips to assuage his fears. 

“That’s nonsense. I’m right here and I always will be.” Kyle reassured, stroking his dark hair lovingly between his fingers before shifting gears. “Stop worrying so much and get a good night’s sleep.” He paused.

“Hold on. I have something that might help.” 

The blanket slipped off as Kyle ran to the pantry and grabbed something off the shelf. 

"Here, try this." The redhead walked over to him and opened his palm to reveal a bottle of sleeping pills. “It’ll help with the nightmares.” 

Craig hesitated to take them but the reassuring smile on Kyle's face finally won him over. He reached forward and took the bottle from Kyle’s waiting hands. 

Craig blinked. Suddenly, he was alone.

The bedroom was now noticeably empty. For a summer night, it was also uncharacteristically cold. Craig shivered as he threw on a coat and made his way into the living room.

"Kyle?"

Overwhelming silence was the only thing that answered him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was no one else there. 

The dark-haired man screamed his husband’s name again and again before falling to the floor. One second, Kyle was right there next to him. But then, he wasn't. And this time - Kyle was gone for good. 

Before he knew it, Craig was holding back tears. He clutched the bottle of pills tightly in his hands and broke down.

Just then, a familiar ringtone pierced through the darkness. It was his way of saying everything will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooo - this is a rewrite/ revamp of a drabble I did last year. I don’t know, cryle week really crept up on me this year, and I wish it was a little bit more polished before uploading but here it is. I tried and that’s what matters. It was meant to be a psychological ghost story, but you guys are welcome to interpret the ending as you wish. The really cheesy ringtone in question is Mariah Carey’s song: We Belong Together.


End file.
